Caillou vs Sister location 2
Caillou vs Sister location 2, is the Sequel that takes place 1 year after the events of the first movie! it is set to be released on Thanksgiving 2018, and October 6th, (for the premiere). it is revealed that 2 parts will come out fall 2018 and spring 2019 Synopsis the Movie takes place 1 year after the events of the First movie and 2 years after Goanimate the movie schools out season 1! there are some new adventures to come Plot 4 soldiers, with there leader with a orange jacket, and a AK47 gun commanded his fellow troops to attack some pear of the Bad Cartoon Characters on their outpost, (but the leader gets shot by Patrick star or Fred flintstone). about to kill Fred flintstone, soldier number 2, gave his brother his pistol (for losing his AK47 due to the cartoon characters firing), he salutes and starts fighting Tomy from Rugrats and Homer simpson and carl from jimmy neutron, but is shot 3 times and he dies! after his brother dies, the 3rd soldier is killed by Thomas the tank engine (who comes out of nowhere)! the last soldier is killed by Spongebob (with muscles), but the whole battle was just a Video game, played by Caillou, who throws the game out of the window, and starts thinking of watching Teen titans Go: (instead of playing that video game junk). meanwhile, the gun group has expanded and built into a video game company. they also include a large hangar below, and are still mad of beating the game with vr and computers. it turns out after a 4th wall break fight on Youtube, the gun group send 3 scouts including, Patrick carter, Cooper, and Smithy, in 3 x wing fighters now downloaded from SHIELD to Jarvis. while a new member named Jessica bridget comes to meet, there is a twist following the battle in Goanimate fields and the Circus Baby incident back in 2017, Thanos began the hunt for the infinity stones and wants to snap his fingers to exterminate half life in the universe. he has a Star Destroyer, called the Star destroyer crush, and another ship called the consequences. he also contains the soul stone hunt, which is somewhere. however, Carters squadron attack the Crush, only to be failed from a swarm of Tie fighters. Thanos commanded the bad cartoon characters into the gunning ray, shooting both Cooper and sending Carter into the ray, and he is captured, along with Vanellope (who had lost her glitching powers from the power stone) with Carter and Vanellope captured, Thanos sends a convoy to the bank, with a truck carrying fuel and explosives and a tie fighter. unfortunately, Caillou heard about it and hops into his new Car (resembleling the Delorean time machine from Back to the Future) and drives to stop the convoy. after destroying them, the pilot hops into his tie fighter and tries to shoot down Caillou but he managed to take it down by firing at the pilot. the convoy is forced to surrender after the truck is destroyed by an X wing. the Gun group thanks Caillou for the help, but it turns out Carter and vanellope managed to escape thanks to Vanellopes surviving glitching powers. it turns out she was in the delorean with Caillou all along after escaping but thanks her for it. Thanos is upset that the convoy did not get to the bank in time, but he orders a bombardment on the bank for the time stone. the Captain tells Thanos where Circus baby is, but he declines it and sends him to find the Soul stone. after hearing that Carter and vanellope escaped, he sends a strike team to find them not long after capturing both mr Carts and Candlehead for untended consequences. once Caillou returns home and tells Daillou for the repair of the DeLorean, The gun group told him that Mr Krabs is planting a suicide trap at Cvpw, and that there will be consequences if it goes wrong. it turns out Mr krabs was told by Thanos to bomb the place and kill Tim and find the Space stone before Circus baby, but he accepts the consequences and kills himself with the trap, killing Simon and destroying Circus babys pizza world in shambles, along with the space stone. with Mr krabs and Simon sacrificed, Caillou tries to get Daillou for the destruction, he blames Thanos for it. not long after in a flashback, Fangirl was shot accidentally by the strike team for not paying the bills, and is left paralized in hospital and is in a coma. as the flashback ends, he blames Vanellope for the incident, and it was not her who done it, it was Thanos. Thanos has only got 2 infinity stones, space, power, and no time stone. he is so upset that Mr krabs has died in his sacrifice, but he keeps a look out for Baby and the infinity stones. References Back to the future: there are some Back to the future References, including the DeLorean time machine (drivin by caillou), and the Zemeckis cube (which switches time 60 seconds) and Back to the future music will be heard, just like in Ready player one Portal: the Portal gun is shown in the video game, and Caillou uses it for a weapon Ready Player One: Ready player one will be referenced in the movie, there are some music from the trailers Fnaf 6/Ucn all the characters will be shown The Emoji Movie: it will be mentioned and theres lots of cameos Wreck it Ralph 1/2: some of the characters will be shown Avengers: Infinity War: it's gonna be like from the movie, and Thanos snaps his fingers which causes him to disintegrate of all half life in the universe Characters Caillou Dora Daillou Bad Cartoon characters (full appearance) Circus baby Mr krabs (last appearance) Scrap baby (and fnaf 6 characters) (cameo) Thanos (first appearance) Release following the Release of Ready player one and Avengers 37 Cvsl has now got a sequel that will come out Fall 20189 on October, but the date was pushed back to Thanksgiving 2018 on November 24th during Black friday6 and the movie has got a Premiere on October 6th and October 21st (Back to the future day)4 it will most likely come out on those 3 release dates. the bad news was, the parts and script won't made, so it is instead gonna be released next year in 2019. good news is, some of the youtubers are gonna voice act in the movie, with cameo roles and full appearances. there will be a prequel called Fortnite the movie coming spring 2019 4 Trivia there is a lot of 4th wall breaks in the movie, including a youtube fight Vanellope breaks the 4th wall, by telling the viewers to watch this scene, which is the blame the gun group break the 4th wall the 6th time, by telling the audience to watch infinity war. this is a Reference to the first movie when simon tells the audience to watch star wars episode 8